memory_alphafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Benjamin Sisko
Kapitán Benjamin Lafayette Sisko (ztvárnil ho Avery Brooks) byl známým důstojníkem Hvězdné flotily. Jeho nejvýznamějším kariérním počinem bylo zcela jistě semileté přidělení na post velícího důstojníka stanice Deep Space 9 v Bajorském sektoru. Po objevení Bajorské červí díry vstoupil mezi Bajorany ve známost jako Vyslanec Proroků. Účastnil se také známé bitvy s Borgy u Wolf 359 a byl také klíčovou osobností v Dominionské válce. Dětství Sisko se narodil v roce 2332 ve městě New Orleans na planetě Zemi. Jeho matka byla ve skutečnosti jeden z Proroků, nelineárních mimozemských bytostí, které obývají později objevenou Bajorskou červí díru. Prorok vstoupil do ženy jménem Sarah Sisko, aby zajistila narození Benjamina, který se později stal Vyslancem proroků. Prorok později tělo Sarah opustil. Ta nad ním získala opět kontrolu opustila svého manžela a syna. Joseph Sisko se později opět oženil a jeho novou ženu považoval Benjamin za svou biologickou matku. O Sarah mu otec nikdy neřekl ( ). Josephova druhá žena dala život také Benjaminově sestře Judith ( ) a také nejméně dvěma bratrům ( ). Joseph věřil, že replikované jídlo není dobré. Proto už od dětství učil Benjamina a jeho sourozence vařit. Joseph také vlastní restauraci Sisko's, ve které jeho děti přes léto pracovaly ( ). Joseph také trval na tom, aby rodina večeřela pohromadě ( ). Jako teenager byl Benjamin zamilovaný do Neffie Beumont. Tři roky chodil také se Zoey Phillips. ( ) Hvězdná flotila Sisko vstoupil na Akademii Hvězdné flotily v roce 2350. Během prvních několika týdnů se každý večer pravidelně transportoval do New Orleans na rodinnou večeři. Sisko studoval na inženýra ( ). Během druhého roku studia se přihlásil na praxi na základnu 137. Později prohlásil, že to byl jeden z nejlepších zážitků v životě. ( ) Během studií na Akademii se také spřátelil s Calvinem Hudsonem ( ) and Laporinem ( ). Na stanici Pelos se také seznámil se svým budoucím mentorem Curzonem Daxem. ( ) Sisko se později stal kapitánem wrestlingového týmu ( ). Přiopilý později vyzval Vulkánce Soloka k zápasu. Vulkánci jsou ale tělesně zdatnější než lidé, a proto prohrál. S prohrou se nedokázal ani po letech smířit. ( ) na pláži Gilgo v roce 2354]] Po promoci, když čekal na své první přidělení, potkal ženu jménem Jennifer. Zamilovali se do sebe a vzali se ( ). Jejich syn Jake se narodil v roce 2355. ( ) Počátky kariéry První přidělení Sisko několik měsíců sloužil na palubě [[USS Livingston|USS Livingston]], kde se znovu setkal s Curzonem Daxem. Dax se stal Siskovým mentorem a stali se z nich velmi dobří přátelé. ( ) Později, během války s Tzenkethii Benjamin sloužil na [[USS Okinawa|USS Okinawa]] ( ). V této době dával přednost spíše inženýrství a lodnímu designu před velením. Nicméně kapitán Leyton objevil potenciál mladého Siska, povýšil ho na nadporučíka a udělal z něj svého prvního důstojníka. ( ) Wolf 359 Sisko byl později převelen na [[USS Saratoga (NCC-31911)|USS Saratogu]], kde také sloužil jako první důstojník. Jennifer a Jake s ním bydleli na palubě lodi. Ke konci roku 2366 operovala Saratoga blízko Země a byla povolána, aby se přidala k flotile u Wolf 359. Tato flotila měla za úkol bránit sektor 001 před borgskou invazí. Bitva u Wolf 359 byla masakrem. Třicet devět z čtyřiceti povolaných lodí bylo zničeno. Borgové vážně poškodily Saratogu, které hrozila zkáza a veškerá posádka musela být ihned evakuována. Sisko našel v poničené kajutě svého syna a svou ženu. Jennifer však byla mrtvá. Sisko z její smrti obviňoval předeším Jeana-Luca Picarda, který byl Borgy asimilován, a byl přinucen vést tento útok. ( ) Zotavení v roce 2366]] Sisko byl z manželčiny smrti zdrcen. Musel vychovávat svého syna zcela sám. Později našel východisko ze své bolesti, a to na novém postu v loděnicích Utopia Planitia na Marsu ( ). Zde Sisko pracoval na prototypu [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]], první federační válečné lodi, navržené zejména pro boj s Borgy. Projekt byl později zpomalen, poté úplně zastaven, protože hrozba Borgů přestala být až tak akutní a na prototypu se vyskytlo několik vad. ( ) Poté Sisko uvažoval o odchodu z Flotily. Zamýšlel pracovat na Zemi a konstruovat orbitální obytné lokality, ale nebyl stále pevně rozhodnut ( ). Když se rozhodoval co bude dál, tak ho jeho bývalý kapitán Leyton navrhl na velící pozici. Flotila s tím souhlasila. Sisko byl povýšen na komandéra a poslán na Bajor, domovský svět Proroků, kteří byli odpovědní za jeho narození. Zde byl přidělen jako velitel na starou těžební Cardassijskou stanici, která byla postavena na orbitě Bajoru za okupace. Stanice byla pod kontrolou Federace přejmenována na Deep Space 9. Kromě velení této stanice dostal Sisko také úkol připravit Bajor pro vstup do Federace. V roce 2369 dorazil na stanici DS9 a dostal instrukce od kapitána Picarda, kterého ještě stále obviňoval ze smrti své ženy. Zde kapitánovi oznámil, že má v plánu rezignovat. Nicméně do vyřízení rezignace pokračoval ve své práci a převzal velení stanice. Siskova posádka postupně přilétala na stanici a on postupně potkával své budoucí přátele, atašé Bajoranů Kiru Nerys, šéfa bezpečnosti Oda, doktora Juliana Bashira a náčelníka Milese O'Briena. Opět se také setkal se svým starým přítelem Daxem, a jeho novým hostitelem, Jadzií. Celková situace na Bajoru byla velmi nepřátelská. Ne všichni schvalovali bajorskou prozatimní vládu a Sisko zjistil, že jediná cesta ke sjednocení lidu Bajoru vede přes náboženskou vůdkyni Kai Opaku. Sisko se s ní setkal a ona mu řekla, že je Vyslancem Proroků, a že objeví Nebeský chrám - domov Proroků. Sisko se vrátil na stanici a s pomocí Dax začal studovat všechno co je známo o Nebeském chrámu. Nakonec objevili neobvyklou oblast v Denorioském pásu. Letěli tam a objevili červí díru. Dax byla Proroky poslána zpět domů na stanici, ale Sisko se s nimi setkal a pokoušel se jim vysvětlil lineární existenci. Během rozhovoru s Proroky byl Sisko přinucen smířit se se smrtí své ženy. Později se vrátil na Deep Space 9 a opustil Picardovi všechny činy, které spáchal jako Borg a vzal zpět svou rezignaci. O to, aby zůstal jako velící důstojník stanice byl požádán také samotnými Bajorany, kteří nebyli přítomností flotily zrovna nadšeni. Stal se totiž jejich náboženskou figurou, Vyslancem Proroků. ( ) Deep Space 9 Život v pohraničí Pozice stanice Deep Space 9 přímo u ústí červí díry přinášela velké množství výhod. Otevřely se dveře do doposud neprozkoumaného kvadrantu Gama, což přinášelo příležitosti k výzkumu i obchodu. DS9 se stala vyhledávaným přístavem nových příležitostí a stala se velmi známou po celém kvadrantu. Sisko přemlouval Bajorany a další obchodníky, aby zůstali na Promenádě. Měl v plánu zde vytvořit jakousi obchodní komunitu ( ). Povolil také vytvoření školy. ( ) Sisko použil všechen svůj výcvik a všechny své zkušenosti, aby našel určitou rovnováhu mezi velením, diplomacií, rodinným životem a také novou rolí Bajorské náboženské ikony. Během prvního roku na stanici se Ben setkal s první bytostí z Gama kvadrantu, která prošla červí dírou. Byl to mimozemšťan jménem Tosk v roce 2369 ( ). Dále obhajoval Dax před Klaestronskou vládou a dokázal její nevinu ( ). Také bojoval ve válce mezi Ennisiany a Nol-Ennisiany na planetě, kde zemřela Kai Opaka ( ). Musel se také smířit s tím, že se jeho syn přátelí s Ferengským chlapcem Nogem ( ). Jeho nejtěžším úkolem však nepochybně byla příprava Bajoru pro vstup do Federace a také vyrovnání se se svým novým titulem Vyslance. Ke konci roku 2369 rostlo napětí mezi Bajorskou posádkou stanice a posádkou Hvězdné flotily. Vědecká zjištění o umělém původu červí díry byla v rozporu s vírou Bajorské populace. Sisko se snažil tyto nepokoje utišit a poprvé se setkal s Vedek Winn Adami. ( ) O několik měsíců později dosáhly nepokoje na Bajoru svého vrcholu. K moci se dostala teroristická skupina zvaná Aliance globální jednoty. Byla také známa pod jednoduchým označením "Kruh" a byla tajně podporována Cardassijskou unií. Hlavním cílem této skupiny bylo přerušení všech vztahů Bajoru s Federací. Hvězdná flotila byla nucena opustit stanici, ale Sisko zůstal a snažil se dokázat spojení Kruhu s Cardassiany. To se mu nakonec podařilo a moc byla vrácena zpět Bajorské prozatimní vládě. ( ) Makisté Sisko byl později povolán, aby řešil i interní problémy samotné Federace. Podepsání smlouvy mezi Federací a Cardassií v roce 2370 způsobilo, že se několik kolonií ve Federačním prostoru ocitlo pod správou Cardassie. Mnoho kolonistů věřilo, že je Federace opustila, a že se před útlakem Cardassianů musí bránit sami. Stali se z nich tedy Makisté, teroristická skupina, která operovala především v Badlands. Siskův starý přítel Calvin Hudson se stal vůdcem Makistů. Někteří důstojníci Hvězdné flotily rezignovali, aby se k Makistům přidali. Sisko se byl velmi rozzloben kvůli jednání těchto důstojníků a Cala Hudsona považoval za zrádce. ( ) ]] Makisté pokračovali ve své soukromé válce další dva roky a od civilních obyvatel Federace dostávali stále větší podporu. Důstojník flotily Michael Eddington a žena, která začínala být Benovi blízká, Kasidy Yates, začali Makistům v jejich aktivitách pomáhat. Když na to Sisko přišel, cítil se být zrazen. Byl nucen Kasidy uvěznit, ale Eddington uprchl. Sisko cítil zradu Eddingtona velmi osobně, podobně jako zradu Cala Hudsona a byl odhodlaný jej dopadnout. ( ) Téměř po roce bezúspěšného pátrání po Eddingtonovi byl Sisko z této mise odvolán. Nicméně jeho úsilí se změnilo v posedlost a nepřestával v hledání svého bývalého důstojníka. Když později hrozil, že zničí Makistickou kolonii v Demilitarizované zóně, Eddington se mu na Solosos III sám vydal. ( ) Kontakt s Dominionem Na konci roku 2370, se Sisko poprvé setkal s Dominionem, konkrétně s Jem'Hadary. Toto setkání bylo průlomové pro celou jeho budoucí kariéru. Dominion prohlásil Gama kvadrant za své teritorium a zakázal jakámkoliv dalším lodím z Alfa kvadrantu vstoupit skrz červí díru. Jako důkaz, že to myslí vážně zničily jednotky Dominionu několik lodí Flotily a také kolonii na Novém Bajoru. Sisko se vrátil na DS9 a uvědomil si, že právě objevil mocného a nebezpečného nového nepřítele. ( ) Sisko se vrátil na Zemi, aby Flotilu informoval o situaci s Dominionem. Uvědomil si, že DS9 je v první linii a v případě invaze bude prvním terčem, neboť kdo ovládá stanici, ovládá červí díru. Sisko tedy přesvědčil velení Flotily, aby schválilo dokončení prototypu [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]]. Sisko se na stanici vrátil s novou válečnou lodí, se kterou vstoupil do kvadrantu Gama, aby našel záhadné Zakladatele ( ). Během této mise však byla posádka Defiantu zajata Jem'Hadary a umístěna do simulace. Cílem této simulace bylo prozkoumat reakce posádky na invazi Dominionu do Alfa kvadrantu. Později bylo zjištěno, že Zakladatelé jsou ve skutečnosti Měňavci, ten samý druh, jehož příslušníkem je také Siskův šéf bezpečnosti Odo. Odo přesvědčil Zakladatele, aby propustili posádku Defiantu ( ). V roce 2371 byl Sisko konečně povýšen do hodnosti kapitána. Těsně po tomto povýšení Sisko objevil, že Zakladatelé začali infiltrovat Federaci na postech důstojníků s vysokými hodnostmi. Jeden ze Zakladatelů, který se vydával za Velvyslance letěl se Siskem na misi na hranici Tzenkethiů a poté se pokusil vyprovokovat novou válku s Tzenkethii. Sisko a jeho posádka však tomuto pokusu úspěšně zabránili. ( ) Rostoucí tlak Strach z infiltrátorů Dominionu se šířil po celém kvadrantu. Když byla Cardassijská vláda svrhnuta civilní vládou v roce 2372, Klingonská říše se obávala, že se jedná o intervenci Měňavců. Obrovská Klingonská flotila zadokovala u Deep Space 9, připravena odletět do Cardassijského prostoru. Klingonský kancléř Gowron požádal Siska o pomoc Hvězdné flotily při invazi na Cardassii Prime. Sisko byl nucen odmítnout jeho žádost o pomoc a Klingoni okamžitě vypověděli Khitomerskou smlouvu. Tím byla ukončena léta míru. Ben se rozhodl, že pomůže nové cardassijské vládě přežít klingonský útok a spojil se s dlouholetým protivníkem Gulem Dukatem. Později Klingoni provedli mohutný nálet na DS9, kterou chtěli ovládnout, avšak stanice se dokázala ubránit a federační posily byly na cestě. Klingoni tedy raději ustoupili, než aby bojovali na dvou frontách (s Cardassií i Federací). Celá tato událost však způsobila značné přeskupení sil. Federace ztratila dlouholetého spojence, Klingoni byli ve válce a Cardassia značně oslabena. Vše tedy hrálo ve prospěch Dominionu. ( ) a Sisko]] Bombový útok na Antwerpské konferenci způsobil, že se hrozba infiltrace Měňavci dostala až na Zemi. Videozáznam tohoto teroristického útoku ukázal, že jsou za něj skutečně odpovědni. Sisko byl díky svým zkušenostem se Zakladateli povýšen na Šéfa bezpečnosti Hvězdné flotily a odvolán na Zemi. Použil Oda jako testovací subjekt a vytvořil velké množství nových bezpečnostních opatření. Ovšem povýšení Siska bylo součástí plánu jeho bývalého kapitána, teď už admirála Leytona, k získání vlády nad Zemí a celou Federací. Leyton, který si byl jistý Siskovou loajalitou se však přepočítal a jeho plán ztroskotal. ( ) Měňavci infiltrovali také vysoké pozice v Klingonském impériu. V roce 2373 dostal Sisko a jeho posádka za úkol najít tohoto podvodníka. Sisko a tři členové jeho posádky tedy podstoupili chirurické změny, aby vypadali jako Klingoni a vydali se na Klingonskou základnu Ty'Gokor odhalit kancléře Gowrona (Zakladatelé totiž nechali Oda, aby uvěřil, že právě Gowron je měňavec). Později se však ukázalo, že podvodníkem je ve skutečnosti generál Martok. Mise byla úspěšná a Klingoni byli vděčni za pomoc při odhalení infiltráora. ( ) Později Dominion nečekaně utvořil alianci s Cardassijskou unií. Měli v plánu zničit Deep Space 9, Bajor, a ochromit Klingonskou a Federální flotilu jedinnou akcí, ale Sisko jejich plán odhalil a zmařil. Tyto události přiměly klingonskou vládu, aby znovu obnovila Khitomerskou smlouvu a Sisko dovolil Klingonům stálou přítomnost na stanici. Nicméně s novou podporou Dominionu v alfa kvadrantu byla válka nevyhnutelná. ( ) The Dominion War Dominionské konvoje přilétaly červí dírou s týdení pravidelností. Přivážely zbraně, vojáky a nové lodě. Bylo jasné, že nebudou sloužit pouze k obraně Cardassie. Bylo nutno jednat. Nakonec se Hvězdná flotila rozhodla výstup červí díry zaminovat. Tento čin však nezůstal bez odezvy. A obrovská letka Dominionu zanedlouho dorazila na stanici pod Siskovým velením. Druhá bitva o Deep Space 9 byla první, úvodní bitvou Dominionské války. Během posledních momentů bitvy měl Sisko projev k obyvatelům stanice a slíbil, že se vrátí. Později byla stanice předána Dominionu. Před svým odchodem stačil ještě Sisko zničit hlavní počítačové jádro. Poté společně s posádkou Hvězdné flotily opustil stanici na palubě [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]]. Na svém pracovním stole však zanechal svůj oblíbený baseballový míček, což bylo znamení pro Gula Dukata, který po něm stanici převzal a vedl celý útok. Znamení, že se hodlá vrátit. ( ) Sisko, Benjamin Sisko, Benjamin Sisko, Benjamin Sisko, Benjamin Sisko, Benjamin Sisko, Benjamin Sisko, Benjamin